inazumaelevenoriginalgofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andrew13112001
RULES Don't be rude! Sign your messages! yo andrew ur welcome for the zeus players and i know im awesome and that and ur a real good friend BTW thats was kyo and when i make a page the thing that says how much pages there r on the wiki dosent show Please ! ;( Andrew please come to the chat !! ;( Switch1515 Andrew sorry ! ;( Andrew I never laughed at you're awesome serie ! ;( I just laughed because you said "Let's play this stupid acting game XD" ;( Please let me get in the chat ! ;( Switch1515 Switch Yo I guess this the easiest way too contact you but switch edited your latest episode in your series and I think you should either report or at least do something The guy from the future Hakuryuu14 (talk) 15:14, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Here andrew see this it shows that it wasnt even delete ;______; http://i.imgur.com/f583oVx.png 05:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ANDREW!!! LOOK MEET ME IN CHAT Yes Yes,is me.Sorry,I'm too late to reply. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, . 11:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh,yes.And now is too late... Michelle Chua,1H/1J, . 13:47, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry >.< School is really tiring and I don't have time to switch on my PC. You may remove me as admin. I'll still contribute when I can. Karito | Leave a Message! 03:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes,sir! XD Michelle Chua,1H/1J, . 13:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey,I have an idea.May I create a page of our wiki on fb? Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 14:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok.I think tomorrow I will send to you. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 14:31, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Nah,here it is.Our wiki...https://www.facebook.com/inazumaelevenoriginalgowiki Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 08:51, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, . 09:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Or...you give me that picture and let me test.Post the picture to my talk page. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, . 09:25, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Nah,take this. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 10:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) What was that minimum saiz of the picture? Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 14:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Fuhh...so tired.Ok,you can help me do.Has character page has missing some category,may I add it? Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 13:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok ok可以可以. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 14:08, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah,why I'm improve so fast.But what is sub?Sorry,my English was bad,so I did'n know some words. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:23, September 9, 2013 (UTC) O,I understand now. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure,of course you can.^^ Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 10:59, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Here andrew the whole code Opps,I think my cousin has did it again.She was add a subtitles picture to gallery right?So,I am sorry for her. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh no...I see some picture was low quality.She say she was too bored at my house,so I gave her played but I did'n know she has opened wiki and edited it.I think for this week,I had an exam and sometimes my cousin will played my computer. Ah,I have one thing to get your permission,everytime if I have leave message to someone,is very troublesome,my broadband line is slow.I want to open a template for my signature and I just add the template is easy,can? Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Err...not a template,is a page like [ Atsuya/Signature ] Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) No that problem but she was Using my computer.When she open,she no need to sign in. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 09:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I will try this.I scared my cousin has know my password.(I did'n have tell her my password since last year) Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 10:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I have cousin.You know my English is bad right and I did'n know how to call it.She is my mother brother daughter.She is younger than me.I hope you know what I'm saying and if you don't know ,you can see this in Chinese -->我表妹。You copy and translate it into English. Michelle Chua,1H/1J, 13:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ill join ok dont be sad ill help you out as much as possible. 08:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) U answering the message on chat 07:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to facebook please. You will see who I'm. Can u come in the chat please ? Dawolm Chat Please come to the chat ! I'm so sorry ! Dawolm Chat C'mon come to the chat ! I'm soo sorry Andrew and forgive me please ! Dawolm Hi andrew ! Are you angry at me ?!!!! ;( Dawolm Chat !!!!!!!!!!! Please come to the chat !!!!!!!!! oi yo it's me hakuryuu14 07:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Senpai-Kouhai (talk) 09:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Kyouske's message Hey Andrew. Long time no see. No offence but your wiki has been REALLY dead, and im like the only one thats making articles. Anyway, if you have anything to say about this comment please reply on my talkpage, also try not to be hard on the other users. Heard you has a a fight with Hakuryuu. See ya! B) Kyouske12 (talk) 16:37, October 10, 2013 Kyouske's 2nd message Andrew. Switch told me you quit wikia. Please don't. Remember the first time we met each other? We were working on Inazuma Eleven Densetsu no Arashi. Then your wiki came along. We made loads of articles. And we kept saying that we will beat the original Inazuma Eleven Wiki. We said we will get 4000 articles. But Inazuma Eleven Wiki got 4000 already, so we have to double our efforts. Please don't quit Wikia. I know there are a lot of bad people on it but that dosen't mean you should give up. Stand up for your self. Please Andrew, dont quit wikia, for me. Kyouske12 (talk) 08:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Kazemaru123 hi can i be a admin too Kazemaru123 (talk) 07:39, October 17, 2013 (UTC)